sogospelfandomcom-20200214-history
We Have a Hope (Royal Heirs album)
Album Information We Have a Hope by the Royal Heirs.... Members Stephen Lawson Shawn Benefield Jimmy Copenhaver Track List Production Information Production Info © 2002 Son Sound Platinum Records Credits Producer: Brad Hudson Engineer: Scott Barnett Recorded at Son Sound Studios, Inc. Assistant Engineer: Steve Pressley Mastering Engineer: Glenn A. Tabor Photographer: Dieter B. Melhorn Graphic Design: Holly Blanton Musicians Piano & Keyboards: Richard Putnam Drums & Percussion: Joe Howard Bass: Jerry Riggins Harmonica, Fiddle, Mandolin, Dobro, Acoustic Guitar, Electric Guitar, Steel Guitar: David Johnson Musicians on "Welcome Home": Piano: Danny Crawford Fiddle, Acoustic Guitar, Electric Guitar: Joel Key Album Identification Numbers Label: SSPCD022702 UPC: 705055783129 Liner Notes Stephen I will first like to take the opportunity and thank my Lord and Savior for His blessings He has poured out upon myself and the group. I am so glad WE HAVE A HOPE after this life is over. I would like to dedicate this album to my Mother and Father, Robert and Elizabeth, on this their 50th Wedding Anniversary. Words cannot express the thanks and appreciation they desrve. They stand behind me and The Royal Heirs 110% and without them we could not be. Thanks Mom and Dad, I love you. SPecial thanks to our family at Son Sound Music Group and for their patience and for believing in us. Special thanks to my church and my Pastor and his wife. Pastor Ellis and Sister Pinky, words cannot tell what you both meant to me. I greatly appreciate all the support and love you give me and the guys, and most of all the prayers. Last but not least by any means, to Shawn and Jim, for sticking it out and hanging in there even when the times have been hard. You guys are the best, and even though I don't say it often, you are the greatest! May souls throughout the world be blessed and touched through our music and may God be given all the glory. Shawn I want to start by saying "Thank You' most of all to my Heavenly Father for saving my soul. I could never praise Him enough for all the many blessings in my life. Thank You for Your unconditional love. Without You I couldn't see the SON shine every day. To my family members who I love so much, I love you Faith, Mom and Dad, Kevin, Taylor, Kamen, and Elizabeth. You guys are the best! To all my friends who I have and care about, I could never list them all but you know who you are. Thanks to Steve and Jim for sharing the stage with me. Let's keep singing for the KING! Thanks to Son Sound Music Group for believing in us. Thanks to all the churches and promoters who have us week after week. Special thanks to Barbara Sites, the best promoter in KY. God bless everyone and God bless America for Jesus Christ is our HOPE! Jimmy I want to thank the One who gave me a voice to sing with. The Alpha Omega, the One who is only one prayer away. The One who sent His only Son to die for all of mankind. Thank you, Father God, for all your gifts you have given to me. To my parents for always being supportive in my ministries. Thanks for raising me n a God-fearing, and loving home. Thanks to my brother, Josh I love you buddy. Thanks for being my number one fan! Stay hidden behind the cross! To the rest of my family and friends, thank you for being there for me. Proverbs 3:5-6 Category:Album Category:2002